The present invention generally relates to the treatment of spinal column disorders including scoliosis, kyphosis, excess lordosis, and spondylolisthesis, which occur relatively frequently and are caused generally by abnormalities, disease, or trauma. Patients that suffer from such conditions usually experience extreme and debilitating pain, as well as diminished nerve function. These spinal disorders, 10 pathologies, and injuries limit the spine's range of motion, and/or threaten the critical elements of the nervous system housed within the spinal column.
Medical systems to treat such disorders continues to advance in both apparatus designs, materials, and methods. Common treatment methods primarily involve a rigid connection apparatus such as solid bars and the like followed by fusion of vertebras, however an emergence of dynamic treatment is occurring where relative movement of vertebras is allowed in instances where fusion is not necessary.